User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 1 Episode 3
(Stella is asleep when Gerald shakes her awake) Stella: Huh? How'd you find out what building I lived in? Gerald: I chose the biggest one. Stella: Hmm. Gerald: And then I realized something. Stella: What? Gerald: What do you have that Jesse doesn't? Stella: A lot of things. Gerald: Yes, but, what if I told you you could... (Takes her to another world) Gerald: FOUND YOUR OWN WORLD! Stella: What? Gerald: You can have your very own world by founding it. Stella: Okay! (Places a Champion City flag) I NOW CALL THIS WORLD: Champion World! Gerald: What? ... Oh. I get it. Stella: CHAMPION WORLD: FOUNDED! Gerald: Cool. Now can we go on an actual adventure? I wasted one of our five worlds so you could get something Jesse doesn't have. Stella: Sure. Where to? Gerald: Wherever the (buuuurp) portal gun takes us to. (They go to a random dimension; it's the Old Builders world) Gerald: Nope. (They teleport to another world; they are underwater) Gerald: blub blub blub bluuuuuuub. (They teleport to another world; diamond world) Stella: Sparkly. Gerald: (takes several diamond blocks) NOPE. (They teleport to another world; it's an obsidian world) Gerald: You better be joking. (They teleport to Champion City) Stella: Huh? Gerald: We wasted our daily 5 world allowance on TERRIBLE worlds. Stella: Can't you program it to do 10, 20, or even infinite? Gerald: 10? Nope. Too long. 20? UGH. NO. IT'S TOO LONG. Infinite? That's for emergencies only. Plus it drains the battery like mad. Stella: So, what now? Gerald: We can't end the episode yet, so... what do you normally do here? Stella: I know. (They enter the treasure hall) Guard: Oh, it's just Stella and her boy- (Gerald knocks him down with a single punch) Gerald: Don't. Say. That. Word. Guard: Jeez! I'm sorry! (Lluna comes in) Gerald: Oh yeah. This is your llama, right? Stella: Yup. Let's have some fun bossing my bodyguards around. Rodrigo, take Lluna home, please. (Rodrigo does so) Stella: You try. (Rodrigo comes back) Gerald: Uhh... make me a sandwich. (Rodrigo crafts a sandwich and gives it to Gerald) Gerald: Uhh... thanks? Stella: Uhh... yeah, that was pretty good... Gerald: I'm not a bossy person. I'm (burps) an adventuring person. Stella: Yeah... sorry your worlds got wasted up. Gerald: Yeah. Sure... what else do you do? Stella: Let's judge builds. Gerald: Well, I should be good at that. I mean, I made the Citadel of Geralds. (They look at the flowerbed that the Eric Stirpe gardner was making) Gerald: It's... organized. Stella: This whole city is organized! Those apartments are all the same! Except the top two, which are one block wider. Gerald: Yeah. I'm more of a house person myself. Stella: All these people here are kind enough to repay me a debt by helping me build my magnificent city. Gerald: Isn't that slavery but with extra steps? Stella: Uhh... Gerald: I'm just messing with you. Stella: Oh. Gerald: So, what else to you wanna judge? Stella: Uhh... hello? The sea lanterns on the statue don't line up. Can you fix that? Citizen: Oh! My bad! Sorry, Stella! Stella: It's fine. Just don't let it happen again! (They look at another build and sees a woman has accidentally placed a turquoise concrete block instead of an orange one) Stella: WELL, I NEVER! (The woman jumps) Stella: What is this? Gerald: Oh dear. Stella: Why is there a turquoise block instead of an orange block? Woman: Oh, Gosh! I'm so sorry. I must have messed up! Stella: You bet you did! Fix it, now! Gerald: Wow... (The woman replaces the block) Stella: Good! Don't let it happen again, or you will have to REPAY me again! Gerald: Jeez. Stella: Let's go, Gerald. Gerald: Sure. (They go back to the treasure hall) Gerald: (snoring) Stella: Uhh... Gerald: Wuh, what? Stella: You fell asleep. Gerald: Yeah. This episode is boring. Stella: Huh? Gerald: Let's just end it already so we can go to 4. Stella: Okay. Category:Blog posts